


All Better

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Pure Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. *squeals excitedly* you write Adam! I need more of that man. can I get an adam x reader smut?





	All Better

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. *squeals excitedly* you write Adam! I need more of that man. can I get an adam x reader smut?

Walking into your apartment, you jumped when you saw your boyfriend laying on your couch. “Adam?” You started, dropping your purse into the chair. “What’s wrong?”

“Just…ugh.” He sighed. “My brothers are dicks. That’s all.”

You gave him a sad smile. “What happened?” 

He shrugged and looked at you. “I don’t want to talk about it. All I want is my girl.” Smirking, you gave him your hand. “What?” He smiled at you. When he was up, you pulled him into a deep kiss, pushing his jacket off his shoulders.

Looking at you, Adam went to open his mouth. You put your finger to his lips. “You are not to say _anything_ until I say so. You are going to let me make you feel all better.” As you spoke, you trailed your nails down his chest over his shirt. “You are going to do exactly what I say. Got it?” He nodded, a grin on his face. “Thought so.” Pulling him to you with his shirt, you kissed him roughly.

* * *

His hands gripped your hips before moving down to your thighs and lifting you up. You smiled into the kiss, giggling. That’s how it went. You’d tell him you were going to be the dominant one…but you never were. Just the _idea_ of that got  him going.

As he carried you down the hall, you gave his hair a slight tug before moving your lips to his neck. Your tongue licked from his collarbone to his jaw line. “Don’t worry, Adam. I’ll make you feel all sorts of relaxed.” You breathed in his ear. When you heard him groan, you couldn’t help but grin.

He kicked your bedroom door shut behind him and dropped you on the bed. You crawled up to lay your head on the pillows, biting your lip as you watched  him pull off his shirt. He pulled off your shoes and then moved to lay over you. “I’m already feeling better.” Adam grinned, grinding his hips against yours, letting you feel his erection.  He pulled your shirt over your head, and when he saw that you weren’t wearing a bra, he licked his lips. “Fuck.” He kissed you while he palmed your breast.

“Adam, I _love_ foreplay with you, but right now…I just want you to fuck me.” You told him.

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” He quickly rid you of your pants and underwear before stripping out of  his own. Leaning between your legs, he reached over to your nightstand for a condom. You took it from him and smirked as you opened the package and pulled it out. Adam held himself up as you reached between the two of you and rolled it on. His eyes closed as he let out a sigh, feeling your hand rub down his shaft. Lining him up, you grabbed the back of his neck, kissing him.

He rocked his hips forward, both of you moaning into the kiss. Pulling away, he held himself up, watching your face as he picked up the pace. You gripped his sides while bending your knees, allowing him to get deeper. “Adam.” You breathed, loving the way he looked at you. “ _Harder_.” You cried out when he gave a harder thrust, your fingers digging into him.

Laying on top of you, he slipped his arms under neath yours, his hands gripping your shoulders. The two of you clung to each other, pleasure taking over.

Your back arched as you clenched around him, a low moan escaping you. “Oh, Adam!” You gasped as he managed to draw it out.

He wasn’t far behind you, pulsing inside you. He let his forehead rest on yours as he tried to catch his breath. You could feel his heart beat against your chest.

“Round one- down. Resting for round two.” You grinned.

Lifting his head, he raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

You nodded. “There’s still some other positions, baby. Like I said. I’m going to make you feel all better.”

* * *


End file.
